LoLoLove or Hate?
by Sly Malik
Summary: Roberta e Anna Beatriz são amigas de infância que ganharam um concurso para estudar em Londres, o sonho delas. E esse sonho fica bem mais interessante, quando certos garotos resolvem invadi-lo. /tá podre, mas a estória compensa k


Roberta e Bia estavam planejando terminar o colégio em Londres, já que essa era a 'cidade dos sonhos' de ambas. Elas já tinham morado na Inglaterra, mas tiveram que voltar para o Brasil com as famílias. Seus pais tinham um bom orçamento, mas não era o suficiente para estudarem numa escola particular em outro país. Por uma bela coincidência, estavam fazendo um concurso que levaria dois estudantes para cursar o 2° e o 3° ano na Imperial School. Elas, obviamente, se inscreveram. O resultado sairia em julho, na época das ferias das escolas de lá. Elas iriam fazer um supletivo para o final do próprio ano letivo, resultado: Estudar muito. Os que tinham um bom desempenho eram chamados para uma conversa com os organizadores, para saber o real interesse de cada um. Ambas foram chamadas e ficaram entre os 6 finalistas. Roberta achava que nunca tinha ficado tão ansiosa na vida. Todo o tempo elas repetiam uma para a outra:

_"Se apenas uma de nós ganhar, daremos a chance para outro concorrente"._

E adoravam isso. Esse companheirismo que tinham uma com a outra.

Mas voltando a estória... Elas estavam com as mãos dadas, dedos cruzados e olhos bem arregalados. Anna já estava começando a suar frio. Roberta sempre odiou esses suspenses, para ela é 'pá pum e pronto'. Então o homem finalmente decidiu anunciar os vencedores.

"E os vencedores ou vencedoras são... Concorrentes n°2 e 7°! Parabéns!" – E elas só sabiam pular histéricas, mesmo que não fosse o costume.

"Muito obrigada! Muito Obrigada mesmo! Oh my god, nós vamos para Londres!" – Elas não paravam de repetir.

Depois de toda a histeria, elas foram acertar as coisas. Fazer as malas, passaporte, o visto... Tinha que estar tudo perfeito. Teriam que pegar um avião para os Estados Unidos e de lá para Inglaterra, Londres. Não faziam a mínima ideia do por quê. Agora, três semanas depois, estavam entrando no avião para Londres, procurando seus respectivos lugares. E não podiam deixar de pensar, 'avião mais luxuoso que esse não existe!'

Elas olharam para as respectivas passagens para ver quais eram as poltronas. A de Roberta era a poltrona 'E' e a da Anna a 'C', então alguém estaria na poltrona entre as duas. Ou melhor, já estava.

Indo até as poltronas, elas avistaram um garoto de cabelos castanhos sentado na que seria 'poltrona D'. Roberta à direita dele e a Anna à esquerda. Ele percebeu o movimento e olhou para ambos os lados, dando um sorriso. Roberta sorriu de volta e a Anna meio que empacou. Os olhos dela meio que saíram de foco e brilharam, e ela deu um sorriso enorme e brilhante. Roberta se lembrou de quando ela via os garotos da banda que elas gostava na TV, One alguma coisa. A reação foi a mesma. Roberta riu fracamente e disse:

"Bia, se acalme mulher, daqui a pouco toda a sua energia vai causar turbulência no avião, antes mesmo dele decolar."- Roberta falou com voz de riso. O garoto de cabelos castanhos riu e olhou para ela.

"O que você disse?"- Ele disse em inglês, ainda rindo. Deve ter achado engraçado o modo que ela tinha falado, já que tinha falado em português. Sorte que eram fluentes em inglês.

"Eu disse que era para ela se acalmar, porque senão a energia dela iria causar turbulência no avião antes mesmo de decolarmos."- Roberta repetiu para ele, agora em inglês. Ele riu mais, olhou para Bia e disse, sempre em inglês¹:

"É Bia, se acalme, não vai querer matar várias pessoas com a sua força e energia."

"Força você vai ver quando eu te acertar." – Bia disse baixo em português. Roberta não entendeu, nem o garoto, e olharam para ela confusos. – "Ha-ha, muito engraçado."- Bia disse por fim, em inglês.

Anna realmente não acreditava no que estava vendo. Liam Payne sentado ao seu lado, em um avião! Esse sonho realizado não poderia estar ficando melhor para ela. Roberta estava um pouco confusa, já que Bia recrutaria a fala do 'garoto' na cara dele, de um modo que ele entenderia muito bem.

Roberta realmente estranhou, porque Bia normalmente ela diria na cara do garoto, para ele entender, tentaria dar um tapa nela e acertaria o garoto com um peteleco, ao menos. Bem, perguntaria depois a razão da confusãozinha. Roberta virou para frente e coloquei seus fones, se acomodando na poltrona, enquanto Anna fazia o mesmo. O avião decolou e todos se silenciaram.

Depois de mais ou menos uns 40 minutos, Roberta despertou de seus devaneios por causa de uns movimentos. O garoto de cabelos castanhos estava virado para trás, apoiando os joelhos na poltrona. Estava conversando com uns outros garotos das poltronas de trás, deveriam ser amigos. Roberta tiro seus fones e olhou pra ele com cara de 'Que raios você está fazendo? E não responda, por que eu já vi!'. Bia parecia estar acordando, já que estava meio perdida. Quando foi se espreguiçar, acertou o garoto do cabelo castanho, que parecia se chamar Liam. Foi o que Roberta conseguiu entender no meio da conversa. Ele parecia familiar, mas Roberta não sabia o por quê. Anna devia ter acertado ele forte, bruta como era, porque ele começou a reclamar:

"Ouch! Ei, cuidado aí! Tudo bem que eu brinquei com você mais cedo, mas isso não é motivo para me agredir!" – Ele disse olhando para ela.

"Ih garoto, deixa de ser fresco." – Ela disse, terminando de se espreguiçar. Roberta pensou 'Essa é a Anna que eu conheço!' Mas de repente, ela mudou de expressão e pareceu se arrepender um pouco. Mas então ela deu de ombros e continuou – "Poxa, 'tão fazendo zona e nem me chamaram." – Ela fez bico.

"Digo o mesmo, Bia." – Roberta disse se apoiando nos meus joelhos e virando para trás. Viu Anna fazer o mesmo. Depois que Roberta se virou, olhou os outros garotos e a ficha caiu. Eram os garotos da boyband que a Anna sempre falava, One Direction, se não se enganava. Ela viu Anna travar quando se virou e olhou os garotos, mas ela logo se recompôs e cumprimentou todos animadamente. Roberta fez o mesmo, só que mais calma.

"Olá garotas!" – Disse o de cabelo cacheado, incentivando os outros três garotos que pareciam ter travado.

O loiro cumprimentou-as com um olá animado, enquanto pedia alguma coisa para a aeromoça. O de blusa listrada disse um 'olá' também animado, com os lindos olhos brilhando. O de topete apenas resmungou alguma coisa, virando o rosto. Roberta olhou-o confusa e curiosa.

"De onde vocês são?" – Perguntou o loiro, que Roberta se recordou sendo Niall.

"Brasil."- Elas responderam juntas. Olharam-se arregalando os olhos, e começamos a procurar por preto e acharam, na blusa do Liam. Começaram a bater rapidamente na blusa dele, repetindo:

"BIDU-BIDU-BIDU²..." – Ele nos olhou horrorizado.

"AI! OUCH! EI! Agora são as duas? AI! Parem! – Elas perderam o fôlego e pararam, e quando recuperaram o ar, começaram a rir. Os garotos começaram a rir também, enquanto Liam continuava confuso, olhando para elas. Quando paramos de rir, o garoto de blusa listrada, Louis, disse:

"O-o que f-foi isso?"- Ele perguntou, ainda rindo um pouco.

"Eu é que pergunto, Louis." – Liam dise, meio zangado, meio desconcertado. Anna e Roberta olharam para ele, tentando ficar sérias.

"Nos desculpe, Liam." – Roberta começou. – "Isso foi só uma velha brincadeira nossa." – Ela pediu desculpas pelas duas, já que Anna tinha voltado a rir.

"É, n-nos d-desculpe, Liam!" – Anna tentou, ainda rindo. Ela fez uma careta estranha, mas continuou rindo.

"Tudo bem, desculpas aceitas!"- Ele disse e sorriu para Anna. Roberta analisou calmamente, tinha coisa ali.

Liam sentia alguma coisa familiar em Anna, mas não sabia o que. Era como eles tivessem se conhecido em um passado distante, um que ele não conseguia se recordar. Ele balançou a cabeça com esses pensamentos estranhos e se acomodou na poltrona novamente.

Anna não estava animada com aquela 'surpresa não intencional' à toa. Ela conhecia Liam, desde pequena. Bem, quando Anna tinha 5 anos, ele já tinha 7. Mas eles ainda eram amigos, quando Liam foi fazer o teste no X-Factor com 14 anos, Anna tinha ficado em Wolverhampton torcendo por ele. Quando ele voltou, triste por não ter conseguido passar de primeira, sua família e principalmente Anna foram seu refúgio. Aos 16, depois de ter conseguido passar, ele foi para Londres e esqueceu-se de Anna, e ela nunca mais teve contato com ele. Triste como ela estava, sua família resolveu voltar para o Brasil. Mesmo assim, ela continuou acompanhando cada passo dele, porque sabia que não poderia esquecê-lo. A amizade era forte de mais, apesar de tudo.

xx

Depois de se acomodarem novamente nas poltronas, silenciaram-se pelo resto da viagem. No aeroporto, elas se despediram delas e Bia conseguiu autógrafos para ela - obvio - e até para Roberta, mesmo ela não tendo pedindo. O engraçado é que todos eles pareceram ter ficado de boa com elas, menos o garoto do topete, o caladão. Zayn, segundo Anna. Roberta ficou em duvida, curiosa se era timidez ou arrogância. E também sentia que ele era bem familiar.

Quando elas saíram do aeroporto, podiam ver que o tempo não estava tão frio. Tinha um sol bem pálido, mas o céu estava limpo. Tinham se esquecido que era verão em Londres. Sorte que elas estávamos de bermuda, camisa com mangas curtas e de casaco fino. A única diferença é que Anna estava de tênis e Roberta de coturno.

Elas acharam o representante que iria leva-las na escola, já que não conheciam nada ali, e que nossa chegada estava sob a responsabilidade da mesma. Ele cumprimentou-as e os três entraram no carro - e que carro - que estava decorado com o símbolo da escola. No caminho, o representante foi explicando algumas coisas da escola para elas, e disse que os demais detalhes seriam passados para as mesmas quando chegassem.

'Nossa, a cidade é realmente linda!' Ambas pensavam animadas. As ruas cinzentas e diferentes, com gente de todo tipo. Parecia tudo tão longe e intocável, e ao mesmo tempo é como se a realidade estivesse estapeando-as, e gritando: 'EI, VOCÊ ESTÁ EM LONDRES!'

Era tanta coisa pra ver, que mal conseguiam acompanhar a fala do representante - que a proposito se chama Darwin (leia-se Darvin) – e ver a paisagem que passa rapidamente pelo vidro do carro. Roberta percebeu que Anna estava mais perdida do que ela mesma, enquanto tentava capturar tudo de uma vez só.

Chegando no colégio, foram encaminhadas para a secretaria, para acertar os horários, o quarto onde ambas ficariam, tudo. Depois de verem isso, passaram no quarto apenas para deixarem suas malas e outros pertences, já que Darwin teria que mostra-las a escola, para não que não se perdessem. Tinham poucas pessoas ali, elas perceberam. Também, estava no começo do ano letivo, os alunos provavelmente chegariam no final de semana.

Quando o tour pela escola acabou, Roberta e Bia voltaram para o quarto e agora poderiam realmente vê-lo. Ele era grande, bastante espaçoso. Tinha duas camas de solteiro grandes, cada uma com uma escrivaninha de cada lado, e no meio das duas, pequenas mesinhas de canto com gavetas. Na parede do lado direito, tinha a porta para o banheiro, e na do lado esquerdo, era uma parede quase toda espelhada, com um closet oculto, atrás do espelho. As janelas ficavam nas paredes acima das camas, e tinhas cortinas escuras. O quarto era praticamente todo em tons pasteis, todo clarinho. Era perfeito, embora Roberta gostasse de cores mais escuras, ela observou.

Ambas decidiram arrumar tudo em seus devidos lugares, para amanhã poderem passear pela cidade, porque na noite seguinte teria festa de boas-vindas da escola. Teriam que tirar um dia para descansar, pois iriam acabar não aguentando a noite.

Começaram a arrumar o quarto. Dividiram o espaço do _closet_ – que era bem grande – e arrumaram seus pertences lá. Cada uma arrumou os livros e materiais nas respectivas escrivaninhas e os objetos mais pessoais nas mesinhas de cabeceira. Anna reparou que as camas já estavam arrumadas com os cobertores e os travesseiros aos pés das mesmas.

Quando terminaram de arrumar tudo nos mínimos detalhes, inclusive o banheiro, já estava de noite. Nem perceberam o tempo passar, e em como estavam cansadas.

"Ah, Bia, estou destruída!" – Roberta exclamou dramaticamente, se jogando na cama.

"Eu também 'tô, acho que nunca fiz tanta coisa em um só dia." – Bia disse com voz cansada. Depois foi até o closet e pegou o pijama. – "Vou tomar um banho para ir dormir e sonhar com os acontecimentos do acontecimentos ocorridos no avião, ok?" – Roberta riu com o comentário.

"Ok, vai lá, depois eu vou." – Roberta respondeu e Bia foi em direção ao banheiro.

O comentário de Bia fez Roberta ficar pensando nos garotos o resto da noite. Foi para o banho pensando neles, penteou o cabelo pensando neles, se preparou para dormir pensando neles. Quando se deitou, Bia estava twittando pelo celular.

"Bia, desde que você fez o tal comentário dos garotos, eles não saem da minha mente! Tá vendo o que você faz?" – Roberta disse com voz um pouco zangada, embora estivesse sorrindo.

"Faço um bem danado para a sua vida! Enquanto tem milhões de garotas praticamente se matando por eles, você 'tá aí, reclamando!" – Bia retrucou em tom de riso.

"Tá, tá, tá.." – Roberta disse entediada –"Coloca algumas músicas deles pra tocar aí, então."

Bia abriu um sorriso gigante e colocou as musicas para tocarem. Elas escutaram o CD umas três vezes e até dançaram. Roberta curtiu o som deles, era animado, mas eles variavam também. Finalmente foram dormir, com as músicas na mente, cantando baixinho para elas mesmas.


End file.
